The White Knight
by CrimsonSand183
Summary: The Thousand year war has ended. Neither the exorcists, or the Noah have been seen for a hundred years, until now. After years of waiting and grieving Allen emerges from the Ark with a new quest before him. This is a rewrite for In The End.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

The Thousand Year War was over, the Earl had been defeated, the Noah had stopped fighting under claims of having been manipulated by the Earl. Most of the Exorcists had died in the battle, the few who were still alive stayed with the Order so they could destroy any remaining akuma. There were a few exorcists that disappeared entirely after the battle, namely, Exorcist General Kanda Yuu, Exorcist Lavi Jr Bookman, and Exorcist Allen Walker. The Order searched for them for three years, Lavi, Jr Bookman was found to have taken over as the new Bookman, as the previous Bookman died shortly after the war. Kanda Yuu was never found, though reports suggest that he is still alive.

Exorcist Walker was proclaimed dead, however, no body was found. The Vatican declared that if he were to be found he would be tried for heresy on account of being a Noah, and other supposed crimes committed during the war. There was quite the uproar and while they couldn't openly oppose the Vatican, many of the exorcists, scientists, and finders decided that if Walker was ever spotted nothing was to be done. In their eyes Walker had earned his retirement, they weren't about to bring him in so he could be executed.

Years passed, the Black Order disbanded, and the akuma were gone, the plant and its remains were disposed of, and the Noah disappeared. More time passed, and something shifted. The akuma were back, but they weren't the same. These were different, they were strange creatures. Most were small, these new demons, Hobgoblins, Coal Tar, Shades, Ghouls, and Ghosts were the first to appear. Then they found out about Satan and the Eight Demon Kings. Of course, none of this was actually new, the Knights of the True Cross had existed for many years, almost as long, if not longer than, the Black Order. Many had brushed it off as superstition in favor of the more urgent threat, but with the akuma gone, people flocked to the Knights of the True Cross like never before.


	2. 1st Night: The Path

1st Night: The Path

* * *

No matter what happens, no matter what, never stop, always keep walking. -Mana Walker

* * *

With the war over Allen found himself wandering in Japan. It wasn't the first time he had ventured outside the Ark, but it was the first time he had a purpose, other than getting food or gambling. However, being Allen, it wasn't long before he was completely lost. He was sat on a swing and leaned back rubbing his head, "I know I'm in Tokyo, but other than that I'm completely lost." He hung his head, "and I lost Timcanpy again."

Allen looked up as he heard footsteps. A blue haired teen walked toward the swings head hung low, he seemed rather defeated. Allen didn't particularly want to bother him but how else was he going to find his way around?

"Excuse me."

The teen looked up startled, "Huh? When did you get there?"

Allen smiled, "I've been here for a while. My name is Allen Walker, would you be able to direct me to an Inn? I'm afraid I'm a bit lost."

"Eh?" The teen looked flabbergasted, "the closest Inn is pretty far, how'd you lost out here? We're practically in the slums."

Allen rubbed his head sheepishly, "It's a talent of mine."

The blue haired teen put a hand on his chin and Allen noticed the bandages wrapped around his fingers, "Hmm, I don't know how to give you directions, My old man could probably help you out…" The teen heaved a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked.

The teen gave a bright smile, Allen recognized that smile, it was one he used often to cover up deeper feelings. "I'm alright I just…" He trailed off then shook his head trying to cover it up, "It's been a weird day, the old man will probably be angry when I get home."

Allen frowned, despite the fact that he didn't even know the teens name he was concerned. He was about to make a reply when another person walked into the park. He bore a startling resemblance to the blue haired teen in facial structure, but had slightly different coloring.

"I thought I would find you here, your boss called." There was silence. "How could you throw away an opportunity like that Rin! Can you at least explain what happened so we can understand?"

Rin grimaced, "I don't even know myself!"

The Rin look-alike shook his head, "At least try to explain!"

Rin took a step toward the other teen frustration written on his face, "I don't understand what happened so how could I tell you!"

The look-alike backed off with a sigh, "Never mind. Let's get back to the monastery, everyone's worried."

As they started to walk away Rin looked back to see Allen leaving the park.

"Wait!" Rin called.

Allen stopped and turned back slightly, "Yes?"

"Do you have still need directions? My old man can help you out."

Allen smiled sheepishly, "Please, I would get hopelessly lost without them."

Rin grinned, "Of course."

The look-alike gave Rin a doubtful glance, but went along with it anyway. He gave a slight bow,"My name is Okumura Yukio, I'm Rin's brother."

Allen bowed in return, "My name is Allen Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yukio gave Allen a calculating look, but continued on his way to the monastery without further commentary.

* * *

Allen watched as a man and his daughter came up to Rin and thanked him.

"My daughter has always been clumsy, she's rarely without cuts and bruises."

The girl hung her head.

"She wasn't being clumsy! There was something there, pulling her hair, and taking things from her!" Rin shouted, motioning with his hands to emphasise his point.

"What did he look like?" the man asked.

Rin looked at a loss, "He was like someone I've never seen before, with a face kinda like a monkey."

Yukio and the priest seemed shocked, "Rin you saw this?" The priest asked.

The man grabbed his daughter's hand and began storming away, "Thank you, I'm going to find out who's been bullying my daughter."

The girl stopped pulling her hand from her father's, "It's not a human from school, It's the evil fairies."

Allen tilted his head and remained in the background, ' _Small with a face like a monkey, that can only be seen by some. Sounds like a hobgoblin.'_

The man sighed exasperated, "I'm sorry my daughter has suffered these delusions from a young age."

Rin started to protest when the priest cut him off, "It's about a thousand years too early for you to lecture anyone." The priest approached the man and his daughter, "Sir, I must ask that you not reprimand your daughter. She's looking to you for protection." The priest knelt down to the girls level and pulled a clover out of his pocket, "this is a clover charm, it will protect you from the fairies."

The girl reached out a timid hand and accepted the flower, "Thank you Father."

The priest ruffled the girl's hair with a smile. As the two left Rin smiled like all was right with the world, but he had forgotten one key thing.

"Rin," The priest said sternly, "don't think you got out of trouble. You're grounded for the foreseeable future, and no sukiyaki."

"Wwhhhyyyyy!" Rin whined.

Allen chuckled, reminded of all the times he had to go on missions and missed out on Jerry's cooking. His whine of protest had been almost identical.

The priest turned noticing Allen for the first time, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Fujimoto Shiro." Father Fujimoto extended a hand to the 'teen'.

Allen smiled shaking the 'older' man's hand, "I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you."

Rin popped in between the two, "He got really lost earlier."

Fujimoto gave Allen a sharp look, despite not knowing what he looked like-the teen wore a hood that shadowed most of his face-he couldn't be much older than Rin and Yukio, "Really? Where are you headed to?"

Allen smiled, "For now, the nearest Inn."

Father Fujimoto was becoming more concerned with every passing moment, "Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are you parents?"

Allen considered his words, "I'm an orphan."

Fujimoto raised an eyebrow, the teen didn't seem particularly concerned with his situation, so it wasn't a new development, "Then who's been taking care of you?"

The last person to 'take care' of him was Cross and the only thing Cross is useful for is...Allen considered. It's just as he suspected, Cross is useless. "No one has taken care of me since I was twelve."

The other eyebrow went up, "It's pretty late, you're welcome to stay here for the night."

Allen hesitated, then bowed, "Thank you very much, I would be happy to accept your offer."

Father Fujimoto ushered them all inside. Allen paused for a moment once they were inside then pushed the hood of his black coat down. The others were surprised to see white hair, and a 'tattoo'. Father Fujimoto and Yukio exchanged a glance, at the top of his 'tattoo' was an upside down pentacle. A sign of the devil.

Rin spoke up first, "Why'd you bleach your hair? And what's with the tattoo and the earring? Are you some kind of punk?"

Allen blanched, despite rough upbringings he considered himself a gentleman, well, most of the time anyway, "Does it really look like that?"

The others nodded in unison.

Allen sighed, "My hair has been this way for a long time, and my 'tattoo' is actually a scar."

"Cool!" Rin looked like a kid with sparkles in his eyes, "how'd you get the scar?"

Allen smiled, but it was strained, "That's a long story, and one I'd rather not share."

They stood in awkward silence.

"How old are you?" Yukio asked.

"Seventeen," He lied.

"That's almost the same age as me and Yukio!" Rin exclaimed, "when's your birthday?"

"December 25th."

"Ah! You're birthday is like three days away from me and Yukio's! Our birthday is on the 27th!"

Father Fujimoto looked at the time, it was getting late, he turned to the boys, "Alright now, you have a long day tomorrow, and I'm sure you've tired out Allen with all your craziness."

Allen chuckled, their antics had _nothing_ on Komui's. Father Fujimoto watched Allen closely, the pentacle on his forehead...it gave him pause. Upside down Pentacles are usually seen as signs of the devil, of course if it really is a scar, it's likely a curse.

"Do you believe in God Allen?"

"God? I don't care about him. I've made an oaths to myself, to my friends, and to my family." He smiled slightly remembering that he once told Bak the same thing, "Nothing else matters as much as those promises."

Father Fujimoto was shocked, that was a very mature answer for a boy of seventeen.

"What does the word 'demon' mean to you Allen?"

Allen stiffened, "Akuma? To me a akuma is a killing machine created by sorrow and tragedy." Allen smiled at Father Fujimoto, "does that answer your question?"

The priest nodded, it wasn't by any means the answer he had expected, but it seemed familiar, like he had read it somewhere. "Thank you for answering the questions of a nosy old man."

Shiro showed the boy to his room and Allen bid Shiro goodnight. Shiro went to his personal library and began looking through the books. The way Allen had described demons seemed familiar. It was late in the night when Shiro finally found it.

'Akuma are created when a living human in mourning over the loss of a loved one, makes a contract with the Millennium Earl to bring the soul of the dead back. The Earl presents the living human with a skeleton of Dark Matter and has them call the departed soul back. The soul is then trapped within the skeleton and forced to obey the Earl's will. The animated skeleton kills the one who called it back, and inhabits the body so they can move in the human world. After the transformation is complete, the akuma kills in order to grow and evolve. One Exorcist described them as, "Killing machines created by sorrow and tragedy" '

The book went on to describe a substance known as Innocence, that cleansed the souls of the akuma. People who were able to use this substance were known as exorcists. It also described the Noah family, the Millennium Earl, the Black Order, and the events surrounding a war that occurred over a hundred years ago. It was the most detailed and objective account that Father Fujimoto had ever read of a war.

Father Fujimoto closed the book and looked at its cover, it was decorated with a silver Rose Cross, that was the symbol of the exorcists of old. The author was Lavi, no last name was given. _'So now I know why it sounded familiar but how did Allen know about it? Is he an Exorcist? But how is that possible? This book has been passed through the line of Paladins. He shouldn't know anything about it.'_

* * *

AN: Hello beautiful people both old and new, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those who read In The End, the change in title for the story just felt better, The White Knight refers to Allen of course, it's also a bit of a play on words since every chapter is a 'night'. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
